Goodbye My Love
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Every look was torture, every kiss was a knife in his heart, every smile a turning of said knives, but Jess couldn't take his eyes off the couple. Sophie/Rogan please R&R Jess' point of view, AU


**Goodbye My Love**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

Coming back to this town had been a big torture, but he had to do it, he had to see her, he had to make her see how much he loved her. Jess Mariano has returned to Stars Hollow to make Rory Gilmore realize that they were made for each other. As he drove past the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' he could already her smile, hear her voice, he could almost feel her. He had parked his car in front of the Doose's, behind a very expensive looking black SUV and assumed that some tourists have gotten themselves lost in the little town of eccentrics.

The first person he saw had been Kirk, and he has given Jess the information that Rory was indeed in town and that he had seen her not five minutes ago by the gazebo. That was all Jess needed as he made his way through the town he had never thought he would miss when he had left. And there she was, sitting on the steps of the gazebo in a red fitted sleeveless shirt, black pants, black high-heeled shoes, a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of her head, hair left completely free, bangs falling in her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Jess stayed at a safe distance for a few minutes to just look at her, she seemed like she was waiting for someone. Maybe two minutes later a beautiful blonde girl joined Rory on the steps and Jess was left wondering who that could be, he'd never seen her before. The two girls talked for a while before the blonde girl stood up, gave Rory a hug and walked away. Seconds later she drove by in the same black SUV Jess had seen, waving at Rory.

Rory stood up and leaned back against the railing, looking in the sky and waited. Just as Jess decided that it was the right time to let her know he was there, a voice from his left called out, "Ace!" He saw Rory smile and turn towards the voice. He followed her eyes and saw a blond, good dressed, handsome young man, almost run to Rory. Her smile got brighter as the blond got closer. Jess watched the pair, hoping against all hope that they were just friends, maybe cousins or something. But that hope went to hell in a hand basket as Rory wrapped her arms around the blond man's shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

So she had found herself somebody new, and from the looks of it, a rich somebody new, probably from Yale.

The couple stood there kissing and talking quietly to each other for a few minutes before leaving hand in hand towards Luke's diner. Jess had to hide behind a tree to avoid being seen.

He followed them to the diner and sat in his car that stood directly across the street and gave him a perfect view of the window table they have sat at. He watched as Luke came over greeting both warmly, even going so far to shake the blonde's hand. The couple talked with smiles on their faces, touching hands, and every now and then they would lean over the table for a quick kiss. Every look was torture, every kiss was a knife in his heart, every smile a turning of said knives, but Jess couldn't take his eyes off the couple.

Then in one moment Rory lifted her left hand to touch the guy's cheek and Jess saw a diamond glistening on her ring finger. He got out of his car just as Gipsy was walking past him. Without thinking he muttered the first thing that came to his mind, "Gipsy, who's the guy with Rory in the diner?"

Gipsy looked at him, then towards the diner and smiled. "That's Logan Huntzberger. He and Rory have been together for a few years now; they're getting married in a week at the Dragonfly. Such a perfect couple." And with one last glance at the kissing couple, Gipsy left Jess standing there. Logan Huntzberger, son of Mitchum Huntzberger the media mogul, and that man was marrying his Rory.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

A week later Jess stood across the Dragonfly Inn and watched as the love of his life exchanged wedding vows with another man, looking completely in her element and so very happy that Jess to look away for a moment.

After the ceremony was over family and friends were congratulating the newly wedded couple and Jess saw the same blonde girl from week ago, now with an older blonde woman give Rory hugs and kisses, he saw Lorelei and Luke hugging both Logan and Rory and his broke a little bit more.

As the couple kissed once again Jess turned and walked away, knowing that Rory Huntzberger wasn't the same Rory Gilmore he fell in love with all those years ago. He knew that she lived in another world, in the world where a big name and an American Express Black ruled the society and he possessed neither, he didn't belong in that world, but Rory and Logan did.

He wished Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger just the best in their lives and left Stars Hollow to never come back again. This town has never been his home, but the home of Rory Gilmore and he knew that despite everything she and her husband would be coming back every blue moon and he didn't wish to be there when they did. His heart didn't need anymore breaking.

_'Goodbye my love, be happy...'_

**AN: So my second Gilmore Girls story. I hope you liked it.**

**Now for everyone confused: This is AU, meaning that Jess never came back as he did in the series and met Logan, Logan and Rory didn't have their fight after that. But everything else happened, besides Logan sleeping with Honor's bridesmaids. This is set a few years after the finals; Rory and Logan got back together and are now married. I hope that explained everything.**

**You see that pretty purple button with the 'Go'? Make it happy and click on it, please don't make me beg for reviews... bambi eyes...**

**Love,**

**Jas**


End file.
